Burning Passions and Open Waters
by Dialga VS Axel
Summary: Axel and Roxas used to be great together. But when Roxas is abused and raped by Axel, he falls for his savior Demyx. But when Demyx tells Roxas that he loves him and wants to marry him, Roxas is upset and traumatized when he finds out he is pregnant with Axel's baby! WARNING RAPE AND ABUSE!
1. Pregnant and Raped

My lover Axel was telling me that he was fine. LIKE I WOULD BELEVE THAT! He was throwing up, stomach pains, I hated seeing him like this. As soon as I was getting ready to order out, there was a knock at the door. I opened it, and there was Demyx, the new guy on the block! I was telling him what was going on, and he gave me some pills for Axel. I knew that I shouldn't have taken those pills from him. But I had to! I was scared for Axel. Demyx told me to have Axel take 2 and he will feel better in the morning.

After I realized what was wrong with Axel, it was too late. "Axel, I just realized what was wrong. You were pregnant…." I saw him get up, the fires of rage in his eyes. "I WAS PREGNANT AND YOU MADE ME TAKE THOSE PILLS TO ABORT!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" he yelled at me. "I'm sorry Roxas but you made me do this…" I was scared. I did not know this would happen. But I was knocked back into the wall. I looked up, tears in my eyes. I saw the anger and rage in my lover's green eyes, I was kicked in the face! Now almost stunned, I was stripped of my clothes, and was thrusted into, he kept this up, I kept bleeding harshly. He yelled as he reached his climax. As Axel turned to me he took my head, forced my mouth open and shoved himself in. He told me to do what I had to do to give him a blowjob. I knew that I was being raped by my own lover. And nothing would end Axels' rage!

After bleeding horribly, someone pulled him off me! I looked up but could barely see, I saw my the one I loved yelling at my savior, my savior looked at me, and grabbed a knife! I knew I was going to die…But he stabbed my violator! I did not know what happened next, but I woke at a different house. I looked around, seeing my friends, Zexion, Riku, Xion, and Demyx. I also saw Marluxia healing me, and the one I knew would be there was the Superior. Demyx caressed my cheek, and I started hyperventilating, I was held by Demyx and Xemnas until I calmed down. I was on the verge of tears, I started crying like you wouldn't believe! "Everything is going to be okay Roxas." THAT didn't help… Xemnas told Zexion to go my house and get a box of pregnancy tests. I don't know why he wanted those. But when I felt the intrusion, I screamed, and everyone was struggling to hold me down. Demyx saw I was having problems, and kissed me. He kissed me until the test was pulled. I saw him kneel down on one knee and he asked "Roxas Strife, I love you, and I want you to be mine forever." "I love you too Demyx!" I was traumatized from earlier, but it all went away when he asked me that. " Ummm….13." "What?" "I need to ask you a question. Did Axel reach his climax?" " Why do-" "You're pregnant 13." After that, I ran off crying, Demyx ran after me, and found me in his bedroom, crying. "Oh, Roxy, what's wrong?" " I can't be pregnant with you wanting to marry me…" " Oh come on. You want this you really do but you have gone through so much today, you don't know what to do. I think I have an idea." I looked at him, and I smiled, got on the bed took our clothes of and started 'fucking until our Sitars broke' all night. I knew thing were going to be fine from now on.


	2. My Life was Taken

After last night, I was ready to accept the water ring. A ring from Demyx that he made out of the water itself. He made me the way I needed to be. During the wedding, I wore a white cloak with blue. As always Demyx wore his black coat. After the wedding, we took each other to Pleasure Night. Pleasure Night is a movie with us 'going at it' while the night goes on. The next morning, we were sleeping in. The Superior knew why we were late and did not punish us. After I aborted the last pregnancy, I took another test. Sure enough it was positive. That day, I walked up to Demyx and said, "Demyx, I think I'm pregnant." He smiled and hugged me the way he always does. As the months slowly dragged by, it was starting to show. The Superior gave us the last months off and 6 years off as well. I promised to keep everything updated on my progress, and to let him know when the time came. I was scared, this was the first time in years I have done this and good thing Demyx was there to keep me going.

As the months dragged by, I felt like I was going to die any day now. But that one fatal night was when the Organization almost lost me...

-Demyx's POV-

I woke to the sound of heavy breathing and pain filled screams. I knew that it was time and called everyone in the Organization to my house. I tried to keep myself awake, but I kept up with time. Roxas, my Roxas was scared, in pain and looked really pale. When the time came, I almost puked, everything was bloody. As everyone came, they could hear the pain Roxas was in. I knew that time was running out for me and Roxas and ran to him crying. I was told to keep him going, because he was almost there. As I felt his body go cold I started breathing hard and fast, trying to keep him alive. But when I was pulled away by Zexion, I realized we were to late. I was hearing the others telling Xemnas to just put him in a bed in case he just passed out. But I knew he was gone, I started crying on Zexion. I heard someone say, " Well that is good." I looked up and saw Xemnas looking at me, tears in his eyes as well. He knew how important this was to me, and then I heard my name being said by that one voice I hear everyday. Then I knew, Roxas was alive.


	3. Leaving the Organization

I awoke at 12:00pm. Demyx near me, and yells, "ROXAS SURVIVED!" I laughed at him, and then I saw my dear friends near me, Zexion holding something in his arms, then I saw it. It was Aquanex. Me and Demyx agreed on naming our baby Aquanex. I was told that I almost didn't survive that night. I was loved by my friends, even the ones around me. I knew that Axel would be there. I thought I felt weird and I was right. AXEL was standing near the door, smiling and said, "Have a nice Almost-death experience?" Everyone looked toward the door, and was angry, Demyx yelled, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" " I just came to take back what was mine." "Roxas is not yours anymore after what you did to him." I was surprised to see what happened next, Demyx summoned his Sitar and I summoned my newest weapon, a Sitar of Darkness. Axel was furious at me and the others. Axel then summoned his Chasms and was about to kill me and Demyx! Luckily, Zexion casted a spell from his book and froze Axel. I was safe and so was our family…..for now.

-Demyx's POV-

_**I held onto my lover Roxas for as long as I could, and I felt him go cold in my arms. I told him to stay with me. But it was too late. Axel stepped out of the darkness and killed Roxas! He then went after me. There was nothing I could do, I cried on Roxas and screamed"ROOOOXXXXXXASSSSSSS!"**_

"ROOOOXXXXXASSSS!" "DEMYX WAKE UP!" I woke myself while heavy crying and in a pool of sweat. I was told by everyone that I was having a bad dream. I told them what happened, and they all thought that I was traumatized as well, from that horrid scene I ran into when I saved Roxas. Then I would have to do one thing. Kill the source of this. ONCE AND FOR ALL!

-Roxas' POV-

I was wondering if I was the problem to all this. After all, Axel and Demyx were fighting a never-ending war for me. So I told the Superior that I was going to leave. "Well then 13, since you are leaving, you will have to take Demyx with you. I know this is hard for you right now. But you are the thing that they are fighting for. You have to do something. You made your own choice of leaving the Organization, and hope that everything will go back to normal when you return in a month. Good luck 13."When I left with Demyx, I felt I was going into a life never experienced before. There was a song me and Demyx sang on our leaving from the Organization:

_Deep in the meadow, Under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow._

_Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes. And when they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm here the water guards you from every harm._

_Here your dreams are sweet, and Tomorrow brings them true._

_Here is the place I love you….._

I hope everything will be fine, and hopefully Axel won't find me…


	4. Fire Returns

After leaving the Organization, I felt like I was missing someone from my life. Then I realized what our nightmares meant, WE WERE GOING TO DIE BY No. 8! I was scared and cried on Demyx, I told him what was going on, and he left for no reason! I thought he left me because he wanted me to die out here alone. He ran back when I screamed for help, because my last nightmare came true. "Axel, what do you want from me?" "I just came to say I'm sorry for what I have been doing to you. I have been hurting you, and Demyx. And I want you back with me." "You are lying! You just want to hurt me or kill me!" he smiled seductively and advanced toward me. "Why would I hurt you, my little Roxy? You really seem to want this." He licked my neck making me groan. I never thought he would do this. But Axel was right, I DID need this.

-1 hour later-

Axel was sleeping by me and I WAS SMILING! I woke Axel getting up to get water, and before I left to find Demyx, he kissed me. It was at that moment that Demyx walked in the cave. He saw me and yelled, "WHAT! ROXAS WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH No.8?!" He was upset and angry at the same time, I was hit, and beaten by Demyx, I thought he was going to kill me, but Axel saved my life. I was wondering why he followed me out here. And I realized that Axel was the one I loved as well as Demyx. I was wondering if I could love both at the same time.

BACK AT THE CASTEL…

"Where have you guys been?" Xemnas was looking at us angry about us leaving for over a month. Axel said that it was his fault, and therefor none of us were punished when the smell from earlier made the thing we did clear to Demyx and the Superior clear. WE ARE SO DEAD, SO VERY, VERY DEAD.


	5. Aggression, Rejection, Possesion

I loved being with Axel and Demyx. I thought about my nightmares and realized that Axel was just upset about what I did to him 5 years ago. Axel was protective and Demyx was loving. Could this get any better?

I was wrong, life just got worse. I got aggressive and rejected everyone. Ventus my friend, heard what happened and called me. I was told to calm down by everyone in the Organization. But that made it worse. Axel was seeing me as a death threat to myself. If didn't stop this, I would commit SUICIDE. Axel was nervous with Ven coming to help me out. Because I could kill him. Ventus is fun, adventurous and looks like me. So I love him. Axel on the other hand was a little to protective of Ventus when he got here.

When I opened the door, I got a surprise. Ventus was there with his lover Riku, a tall boy with long silver hair. I got aggressive seeing Riku and went to kill them! I was held back by Demyx and Axel holding my arms as I tried to pull away from my two lovers. I was screaming, yelling, and cursing, trying to get away. But when I broke free, I ran to Axel's bedroom, crying heavily. Axel came after me a moment later, checking on Demyx and everyone else first. "Roxas. Roxas open the door." "Go away!" Axel opened the door, and walked to me. "Roxas, what happened, I never knew you to be like this. Especially toward me and Demyx. What is going on?" Axel knelled down and put his arm around me. "Axel, I have been keeping a secret from you and Demyx…" I cried. "MOM DAD, where are you!?" "Axel, the reasin why I have been like this is because…YOU DID THIS TO ME." "What did I do to you Roxas?" "You got me pregnant." I got up and walked out of the room. Demyx was waiting for me, I told him my secret that I kept for a few weeks. And he apologized for beating me that night when I encountered Axel. Everything was silent. Until, I screamed in pain. I fell to the ground, clutching my abdomen and writhing in pain. Then I realized. IT WAS NOT MY DUE DATE. I was in a premature labor.


End file.
